Das Kompliment
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Wenn eine Beschimpfung nicht den gewünschten Erfolg hat. DMxHGOneShot


Diese Geschichte habe ich für einen kleinen Wettbewerb, den ein paar Freunde und ich regelmäßig veranstalten, geschrieben. Vorgabe war das Thema „abgedroschene Worte".

Disclaimer: Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir, sondern sie sind das Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Die Geschichte spielt im 5. Band.

**Das Kompliment**

„Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie so etwas wie dich zur Vertrauensschülerin gemacht haben, Schlammblut!", hetzte Draco Malfoy. Doch Hermione Granger, der diese verbale Attacke gegolten hatte, zuckte noch nicht einmal, sondern las seelenruhig in ihrem Buch weiter.  
Das Schuljahr war erst wenige Wochen alt, doch schon in der kurzen Zeit hatte es Dolores Umbridge, die diesjährige Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste, geschafft Malfoy den Rang des Feindes No. 1 in Hermiones Weltbild abzulaufen. Allein schon deswegen empfand sie die Sticheleien des blonden Slytherin fast schon als angenehme Abwechselung. Außerdem hatte er dieses Schimpfwort in den vergangenen drei Jahren so häufig verwendet, dass es in Hermiones Ohren jegliche Bedeutung verloren hatte. Nur ihre beiden besten Freunde, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter, sprangen darauf noch mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit an. Aber das lag wohl eher daran, dass die beiden eh jede Gelegenheit wahrnahmen um sich mit Malfoy anzulegen.  
Wie dem auch sei, im Moment war keine von ihren Freunden hier, denn Ron und Harry hatten jetzt Wahrsagen, während sie selbst mit etwa 15 anderen Schülern auf Professor Futhark, den Lehrer für Alte Runen, wartete. Und so machte sich Hermione erst gar nicht die Mühe zu reagieren.  
Doch so schnell gab ein Draco Malfoy nicht auf. „Bestimmt gab es vom Ministerium einen Erlass, wonach man Schlammblüter nicht diskriminieren darf und wo für alle Bereiche eine Schlammblutquote gefordert wird. Und nur weil du das einzige Gryffindor-Schlammblut in unserem Jahrgang bist, mussten sei dich nehmen. Granger, das Quotenschlammblut!" Noch nicht einmal das Eintreten des Lehrers hatte Dracos Redefluss stoppen können, sondern ihn lediglich dazu gebracht die Stimme etwas zu senken. Da er aber direkt hinter Hermione Granger saß, konnte er sicher sein, dass sie ihn dennoch hören würde.  
Und tatsächlich, als Professor Futhark ihre Aufsätze über die Bedeutung der Rune Eiwaz für den Text, der in der vergangenen Woche behandelt worden war, einsammelte, wandte sich das Gryffindor-Mädchen mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln zu ihm um. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde erst denken und dann reden, Malfoy. Denn der Blödsinn, den du gerade von dir gegeben hast, bedeutet nichts anderes, als dass entweder du oder die liebe Parkinson ein, wie du so schön sagtest, Schlammblut ist."  
Das entlockte Blaise Zabini, dem einzigen Slytherin, der außer Malfoy Alte Runen belegt hatte, ein Grinsen, wofür er prompt von Draco mit einem vernichtenden Blick gestraft wurde.  
„Du weißt genau, dass es in Slytherin keine Schlammblüter gibt" zischte Malfoy zu Granger.  
„Oh je, ihr Ärmsten", erwiderte Hermione mit mitleidigem Spott. „Und da hat sich also der gute Dumbledore gedacht: wenn schon kein vollwertiges Schlammblut, dann nehmen wir eben die zwei Slytherin, die einem Schlammblut am nähesten kommen."  
„Meine Familie kann auf mehr als zwanzig Generationen von Reinblütern zurückblicken!", entgegnete Draco aufgebracht. „Die Malfoys sind eine der ältesten und angesehensten Zaubererfamilien."  
„Tja, das muss ein herber Schlag für dich sein, zu erkennen, dass du mit deinen mehr als zwanzig Reinblüter-Generationen der schlammblütigste Slytherin in unserem Jahrgang bist. Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommst du ja sogar eine Auszeichnung als Slytherin-Schlammblut des Jahres..."  
An dieser Stelle wurden sie von Professor Futhark unterbrochen, der sie zur Aufmerksamkeit ermante. Hastig wandten sich beide der Überlieferung, die es zu übersetzen galt, zu.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ohne weiteren Zwischenfall, doch bereits zwei Stunden später, in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, stichelte Draco Malfoy erneut. Und dieses Mal hatte er noch Unterstützung in Form von Pansy Parkinson und dem restlichen Fanclub. Kaum hatte der blonde Slytherin Hermione und ihre Freunde gesichtet, fing er an zu singen:  
„Granger das Schlammblut,  
Glaubt sie wäre ach so gut!  
Granger, das Schlammblut,  
Glaubt sie wäre ach so gut!"  
Begeistert stimmten die übrigen Slytherin ein, und Pansy, der dieses kleine Liedchen offenbar besonders gut gefiel dichtete fröhlich weiter:  
„Glaubt sie wäre ach so klug,  
Ist doch alles Lug und Trug.  
Vertrauensschül'rin wurd sie bloß,  
Weil sie saß auf Dumbies Schoß!"  
Das war ganz schön starker Tobak! Entsetzt hielten die anderen Gryffindor die Luft an, und Hermione spürte, dass Harry und Ron kurz davor waren zu explodieren. Da aber jeden Moment Professor Raue-Pritsche auftauchen konnte, war ein offener Streit mit Malfoy und seinen Freunden so ziemlich das letzte, das sie riskieren sollten. Und so legte Hermione beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf Rons Arm. „Nicht, das ist es nicht wert. Aber", fügte sie etwas lauter und mit einem herablassenden Lächeln hinzu, „immerhin wissen wir jetzt wie Parkinson zu ihrem Abzeichen gekommen ist!"  
Das entlockte den übrigen Gryffndor ein leises Lachen, und Pansy Parkinson hüllte sich in ein beleidigtes Schweigen.  
Professor Raue-Pritsche bereitete jeglicher weiteren Stichelei ein Ende, und präsentierte stattdessen der Klasse ein weiteres Geschöpf, das gute Chancen hatte bei den ZAG-Prüfungen dran zu kommen. Während sich alle mit ihren Streelern, giftigen Reisenschnecken, die jede Stunde ihre Farbe wechselten, beschäftigten, hörte Hermione zwar noch dann und wann gesummte Fetzen von Draco Malfoy, die verdächtig nach „Granger, das Schlammblut", klangen, doch sie ignorierte es einfach mit einem Lächeln.  
Allmählich wurmte es Draco, dass seine Sticheleien an Granger einfach abzuprallen schienen. Warum, zum Henker, machten ihr seine Beleidigungen nichts mehr aus? Hatte es doch Zeiten gegeben, wo das ganz anders gewesen war... So aber macht das doch gar keinen Spaß!

Am selben Nachmittag stand noch Arithmantik auf dem Stundenplan, und wie es der Zufall wollte, hatten Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger auch dieses Fach gemeinsam. Und wieder wählte Draco seinen Platz so, dass er ganz in Hermiones Nähe saß. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja in dieser Stunde ihr eine Reaktion abzutrotzen.  
„Nachdem wir uns in den vergangenen beiden Jahren mit den Grundlagen der Arithmantik beschäftigt, und diese in den letzten Wochen noch einmal wiederholt haben, wenden wir uns nun dem Hauptschwerpunkt für dieses Jahr zu. Der Verknüpfung von den Erkenntnissen, die sie aus ihren Berechnungen erhalten haben, mit dem Gebiet der Zauberei.", begann Professor Vektor den Unterricht. Aufmerksam hörte Hermione zu, wusste sie doch, dass sie sich nun dem schwierigsten Teil von Arithmantik zuwandten. Und allein deswegen war sie froh, dass Professor Vektor, anders als ihre Kollegen, dem ZAG-Stoff erst eine Wiederholung der Grundlagen vorangestellt hatte.  
„Die Arithmantik erlaubt uns nicht nur die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen besser einzuschätzen und die sich daraus ergebenden Konsequenzen für sein Handeln, die Arithmantik erlaubt uns auch, wenn wir sie verstehen und richtig anwenden, zu erkennen, welche Zauber wann und für welche Person am gefährlichsten, am leichtesten zu lernen, am stärksten in ihrem Schutz, etc. sind. Dabei spielen nicht nur die Zahlen der Zauber selbst eine Rolle, sondern auch ihr Schwierigkeitsgrad und ihre Wirkung."  
Eifrig sog Hermione die Worte der Professorin auf und ihre Feder huschte so schnell über das Pergament, dass es Draco, der sie beobachtete, wunderte, dass die Feder noch nicht vor Anstrengung qualmte.  
„So kann ein Schutzzauber, der als Charakterzahl eine 3 hat, durch den Anwender unter bestimmten Umständen durchaus zu einer 2 oder 4 werden. Dies kann dann geschehen, wenn...", und die Arithmantik-Hexe wandte sich der Tafel zu und schrieb die Regeln für Zahlenänderungen an.  
Aus war es fürs erste mit Dracos Plan Hermione zu ärgern. Denn wenn es ein Fach gab, wo er aufpassen musste, und vor allem mitschreiben, zumindest den Tafelanschrieb, dann Arithmantik. Leider aber gestaltete sich das bei Professor Vektor immer ein wenig schwierig, denn anders als etwa sein Hauslehrer Snape, hatte Professor Vektor eine regelrechte Sauklaue. Wenn man nicht mitbekam, was sie sagte, während sie anschrieb, war man aufgeschmissen. Und genau vor diesem Problem stand Draco jetzt. Denn er hatte sich ganz darauf konzentriert, wie er Granger vielleicht eins reinwürgen konnte. Und nun starrte er hilflos auf das Gekritzel an der Tafel. Es half nichts. "Hey, Schlammblut! Was steht da an der Tafel?"  
Hermione grinste. Das hatte er nun davon, dass er sich schräg hinter sie gesetzt hatte, statt wie üblich möglichst viel Raum zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Gespielt schockiert hielt sie sich die Hände vor die Brust. "Das ich das noch erleben darf", spottete sie. "Draco Malfoy bittet mich um Hilfe. Ich glaube, das verkraften ich und mein schlammiges Blut nicht." Und sie tat als würde sie ohnmächtig.  
Leider erweckte dies die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Vektor. "Was geht hier vor sich? Miss Granger, warum sitzen sie so seltsam in ihrer Bank?"  
"Es ist nichts, Professor, gar nichts", beeilte sich Hermione zu sagen und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. "Mr. Malfoy hat mir lediglich ein Kompliment gemacht."  
"Was soll ich bitte gemacht haben?", zischte Draco, kaum dass sich die Hexe wieder der Tafel zugewandt hatte.  
"Mir ein Kompliment", erwiderte Hermione liebenswürdig. "Denn nichts anderes kannst du meinen, wenn du mich Schlammblut nennst."  
"Wie bitte?" Vorsichtig untersuchte Draco sein Ohr. Vielleicht hatte sich ja ein kleiner Klumpen Erde, von Kräuterkunde, das er zuvor gehabt hatte, in den Gehörgang verirrt. Denn anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, was er da gerade verstanden hatte. Er sollte Granger mit der Beleidigung "Schlammblut" ein Kompliment gemacht haben? "Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass ihr in Gryffindor leicht bescheuert seid, aber dass ihr so meschugge seid, hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet."  
"Nein, es ist mein Ernst. Denn was anderes als meine Überlegenheit in allen Schulfächern dir gegenüber, bringst du damit zum Ausdruck?" Abwartend sah sie ihn an.  
"Was heißt hier in allen Fächern überlegen? Du bist so ziemlich die schlechteste Hexe wenn es um das fliegen auf einem Besen geht", erinnerte Malfoy Hermione an das erste Schuljahr.  
"Das mag sein. Aber das war in der ersten Klasse. Und damals hast du mich auch noch nicht Schlammblut genannt. Das kam erst ein Jahr später, als wir keine Flugstunden mehr hatten. Also, wenn du mir nicht weiterhin dauernd Komplimente machen möchtest, würde ich lieber aufpassen, was ich so von mir gebe..."


End file.
